1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ribbons for typewriters, adding machines, calculators and the like devices and more particularly to transfer/correcting ribbons having thereon a longitudinally extending solvent ink segment and a longitudinally extending correction material segment each respectively disposed in side by side relation along the entire longitudinal length of the correcting ribbon and in abutment with each other but nonetheless highly resistant to the bleeding of solvent inks and correction material, one into the other.
2. Prior Art
Error correcting transfer ribbons made with longitudinally extending segments therealong wherein one longitudinally extending segment has a solvent ink thereon and the other longitudinal segment is provided with a correction material are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,007,823; 3,896,920; 3,752,291; 4,034,843; 3,141,539; and 3,143,200.
Multi or plural color ribbons possessing two or more longitudinally extending solvent ink segments of different colors are also known as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,392,458 and 3,671,287.
The prior art patents show that various efforts have been made in the construction and arrangement of these ribbons to overcome the problem of migration or bleeding one within the other of either solvent ink or correction material along these longitudinal segments. Bleeding impairs the operation and use of these ribbons with multiple longitudinally extending segments of adjacent solvent inks and/or solvent inks and correction materials.
In the case of error correcting ribbons, the purposes of these prior art constructions has been to prevent migration or bleeding from the longitudinally extending correction materials segment into the adjacent longitudinally extending solvent ink segment so that during the use of these error correcting ribbons, the impression made using the solvent ink segment will not be impaired by the presence of the correction material and conversely the correction material segment will not be diluted by the presence of the solvent ink therein.
The prior art patents show that in the commercial marketplace there are many suppliers of error correcting ribbons which have solved this problem by separating or spacing the longitudinally extending solvent ink segment from the adjacent longitudinally extending correction material segment by forming a window or space therebetween so as to mechanically prevent bleeding or migration of these materials one into the other.
Thus, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,007,823; 3,896,920 and 3,752,291, error correcting ribbons are shown wherein to insure separation of the solvent ink segment from the correction material segment, the respective longitudinally extending segments are adhered to a base or carrier strip so that a space is formed between them for example, along the longitudinal centerline of the base or carrier strip.
This construction is difficult to achieve because it requires careful and minute application to adhere the respective longitudinally extending solvent ink and correction material segments to the base or carrier strip. As a result the central or medially extending space or window between the respective longitudinally extending segment or strips is often irregularly spaced at any given transverse section of the ribbon and during use the ink impression or the correction material segment may not be sharp or it may overlap into the edge of one or the other of the respective segments or strips during the striking process as the ribbon is being used.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,392,458, another device for maintaining the integrity of the longitudinally extending solvent ink segments one from the other is shown wherein a longitudinally extending barrier is formed between the adjacent inner edges of the respective longitudinally extending solvent ink segments.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,539, a still further structure is shown in which the respective longitudinally extending solvent ink strip or segment and the correction material segment are adhered to a common base or carrier strip with an intervening protective non-absorption strip being disposed between the longitudinally extending solvent ink segment and the common base or carrier strip so that the solvent ink will not be contaminatd by the intervening adhesive for adhering the respective longitudinally extending segments to the base or carrier strip.
The present invention overcomes the problem of bleeding or migration by providing a transfer/correcting ribbon in which the base or carrier strip or member has a low tack pressure sensitive type adhesive thereon and the respective longitudinally extending solvent ink segment and correction material segment used are cured before they are adhered to the base or carrier strip under pressure.